


办公室

by Emmanorm



Category: The Promised Neverland
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmanorm/pseuds/Emmanorm





	办公室

隼人他们给诺曼报道最新战况的时候发现办公室意外地安静，但是其中夹杂着少许的声音，等到接受boss许可后他小心翼翼地进去，看见诺曼端坐在那里面色潮红，然后解开领子露出白皙的皮肤，手摆出扇风的样子，嘴巴微微张开叹着气  
他好像很热的样子....  
不明所以地给他把窗户打开得更大些然后退出房间，在嘱付几句后诺曼难得的不耐烦地摆摆手，然后迅速拿出纸写上应对措施后递给他，露出威严不可侵犯的样子示意他离开  
他在关上门的时候仿佛听见少女的呻吟声，这让他顿了顿，然后狐疑地继续关上门  
也许老大也到了那个时候呢....  
欣慰地以为诺曼在房间偷看色情片的隼人满意地点点头然后招呼门外的大家准备下一次的进攻

 

＂唔.....诺曼.....太深了....＂桌子底下的艾玛痛苦地抓着他勃起的性器吸吮着，生殖器的头部都顶到她嗓子里了，加上上面的黏液让她呼吸不过来  
诺曼的上衣完好，下半身解开裤子让艾玛趴在他的腿上给他口交，他安慰着不满的艾玛，抚摸着她的耳朵和温暖的脖颈，把少许汗水抹在手指上舔掉，缓慢地温柔地对她说  
＂好艾玛....你再含得深一些我就射出来了....＂  
＂没错，手也要用哦，抚摸我的下面，对....啊....就是这里.....很舒服......卵蛋也要轻一点哦....乖，不要用牙齿咬.....＂  
鼻腔里都是诺曼精液的味道，还有少年独有的清爽感....  
艾玛心想，他有好好地洗澡呢...  
干净的，漂亮的性器在她嘴巴里颤抖着，涨大着  
在听见隼人的敲门声时，诺曼忍不住抽插地狠了些，然后让她不满地咬了一下柱体，听见他难受地哼了一声  
感受着诺曼紧张的情绪，她变换口交为慢慢地舔他，诺曼把手颤抖地放在她头上，发出低沉的喘息声和呻吟，间带着的是对她名字的呼唤  
＂艾...玛....帮帮我....＂  
这让艾玛有些难过，也有些开心....  
一直冷静的，让她依靠的诺曼也有这样脆弱需要帮助的一天呢.....  
然后她努力地舔弄着柱体，头顶的诺曼也维持住声音，冷静地对隼人发号施令，只是他越来越鼓胀的性器暴露了他的心情.....  
她再一次含住的时候，听见他满足地叹息，然后是门关上的声音....  
最后被发情的诺曼从桌子底下拉出来摁在上面，把裙子脱下一点点，等露出湿润得滴水的穴口后着急地插进去，非常顺滑没有阻碍，他把她衣服的扣子解开，让裸露的肌肤互相摩擦着，他的牙齿轻轻咬着她的锁骨和脖子编号上的位置，舌头刺激着她失去左耳的部位，刺痛和紧张感让她小小地叫出声  
＂哦....诺曼这里太痒了.....＂  
每次他都这么狡猾，找她的敏感点都非常精准，她抱住他毛绒绒的头在已经发育的柔软的胸前，双腿有力地缠绕在他的腰上，这刺激得他更加卖力地操弄她，桌子吱呀吱呀地摇晃声，肉体拍打的声音，还有水液都滴在草稿纸上发出滴答的声音....  
最后诺曼呼唤着她的名字在她体内射出精液  
他们只是抱着彼此，下体还连在一起，什么都不想，什么也不用操心，就这样吧，这样抱着死在彼此的体内也不错.....


End file.
